Homecoming (deutsche Übersetztung)
by JOKAJA134
Summary: Originalstory von Richelle Mead. Diese Kurzgeschichte spielt nach dem 6. Band und behandelt das erste Zusammentreffen zwischen Dimitri und seiner Familie nachdem er zurückverwandelt wurde.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich so schnell wieder nach Russland zurückkommen würde. Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es auch gar nicht.

Es war nicht so, dass ich irgendetwas gegen diesen Ort hatte. Es war ein schönes Land, mit regenbogenfarbiger Architektur und Wodka, der als Raketentreibstoff durchgehen würde. Das war etwas, das mir sehr gefiel. Mein Problem war nur, dass ich, als ich das letzte Mal hier war, wäre ich beinahe umgebracht worden (bei mehreren Versuchen) und letztendlich wurde ich von Vampiren unter Drogen gesetzt und entführt. Das reicht, um dir jeden Ort zu verderben.

Doch jetzt, als mein Flugzeug bereit für den Landeanflug auf Moskau war, wusste ich, dass es genau das Richtige war hierher zurückzukehren.

„Siehst du das, Rose?", Dimitri tippte gegen das Fensterglas, und obwohl ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, so hörte ich doch die Bewunderung in seiner Stimme, „St. Basil's."

Ich lehnte mich über ihn und versuchte einen Blick auf die berühmte bunte Kathedrale zu erhaschen, die eher nach etwas aussah, dass man im „Candy Land" finden würde und nicht den Kreml. Für mich war es nur eine weitere Touristenattraktion, aber für ihn bedeutete es so viel mehr. Das war seine Heimkehr, die Rückkehr in ein Land von dem er dachte, dass er es nie wieder im Sonnenlicht zu sehen bekommen würde, oder durch die Augen eines Lebenden. Dieses Gebäude, diese Städte … das waren nicht einfach hübsche Postkartenbilder für ihn. Sie repräsentierten mehr als nur das. Für ihn repräsentierten sie seine zweite Chance zu leben.

Lächelnd rutschte ich zurück in meinen Sitz. Ich saß in der Mitte, doch es bestand bei weitem keine Möglichkeit, dass mein Platz unbequemer war als seiner. Einen ein Meter neunzig großen Mann auf einen Fensterplatz zu setzen, war einfach ein schlechter Scherz. Trotzdem hatte er sich die ganze Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert. Das tat er nie.

„Schade, dass wir keine Zeit zum Bummeln haben", sagte ich. Moskau war nur ein Zwischenstopp für uns. „Wir müssen uns all unsere Besichtigungstouren für Sibirien aufheben. Du weißt schon, Tundra, Polarbären."

Dimitri drehte sich zu mir um, und ich hatte erwartet für weitere Klischeevorstellungen gescholten zu werden – doch stattdessen konnte ich aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen, dass er nach „Sibirien" nichts mehr gehört hatte. Morgenlicht erhellte seine makellosen Gesichtszüge und schien auf sein glattes braunes Haar. Nichts und niemand konnte es mit so einem Glanz aufnehmen.

„Es ist so lange her, seit ich Baja gesehen habe" murmelte er, und seine dunklen Augen füllten sich mit Erinnerungen. „So lange her, seit ich sie gesehen habe.. Meinst du..?", er blickte mich an, und ich bemerkte das erste Mal seit wir uns auf diesen Weg begeben hatten eine leichte Nervosität. „Meinst du sie sind froh mich zu sehen?".

Ich drückte seine Hand und fühlte einen plötzlichen Schmerz in meiner Brust. Es war unüblich für Dimitri, sich über etwas Sorgen zu machen. Ich konnte an meinen Fingern abzählen, wie oft ich ihn jemals verletzlich gesehen hatte. Seit dem Tag unserer Begegnung, erschien er mir immer als einer der entscheidungsfreudigsten, selbstbewusstesten Menschen, die ich je getroffen hatte. Er war immer in Bewegung, fürchtete sich nicht vor Gefahren, selbst wenn es hieß sein eigenes Leben dabei riskieren zu müssen. Selbst wenn jetzt ein blutdurstiges Monster aus dem Cockpit raus springen würde, würde Dimitri in aller Ruhe aufstehen, und das Monster bekämpfen – nur mit dem Notizzettel der Sicherheitshinweise des Flugzeugs bewaffnet. Unmögliche, lebensbedrohende Kämpfe machten ihm nichts aus. Aber auf seine Familie zu treffen, nachdem er lange Zeit als böser untoter Vampir verbracht hatte? Ja, so etwas machte ihm Angst.

„Natürlich werden sie sich freuen", versicherte ich ihm, staunend darüber wie sich unsere Beziehung verändert hatte. Ich fing an als seine Schülerin, die sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit versichern musste, und wurde dann zu seiner Liebschaft, Gleichgestellten und Gefährtin.

„Sie wissen dass wir kommen. Verdammt du hättest die Party sehen sollen, die stattfand als sie dachten du wärst tot. Stell dir vor was sie tun werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass du noch lebst".

Er gab mir eines jener seltenen kleinen Lächeln, von denen mir ganz warm ums Herz wurde, „Hoffen wir es mal,", sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, „Hoffen wir es mal."

Das Einzige was wir von Moskau zu sehen bekamen, war das Innenleben des Flughafens, während wir auf unseren Anschlussflug warteten. Dieser brachte uns nach Omsk, eine mittelgroße Stadt in Sibirien. Von dort mieteten wir uns ein Auto für die restliche Reise, da es keine Flüge dorthin gab, wo wir hin wollten. Es war eine wunderschöne Fahrt, die Landschaft war grün und voller Leben und bewies, dass meine Tundra Witze nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Dimitris Stimmung schwankte während der Reise zwischen Nostalgie und Besorgnis, und ich war ungeduldig das Ziel endlich zu erreichen. Je schneller wir dort ankamen, desto eher würde er sehen, dass seine Sorgen unbegründet waren.

Baja war etwas weniger als eine Tagesreise von Omsk entfernt und sah noch genauso aus wie bei meinem letzten Besuch. Es war so abgelegen, dass man dort nur per Zufall hinfand. Wenn du in Baja warst, dann hatte man dafür einen Grund. Und meist hatte dieser Grund etwas mit der großen Anzahl an Dhampiren zu tun, die dort lebten. Genau wie Dimitri und ich, waren diese Dhampire halb-Mensch, halb-Vampir. Anders als Dimitri und ich, hatten sich die meisten Dhampire dafür entscheiden, entfernt der Moroi zu leben, und sich stattdessen in die menschliche Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Dimitri und ich waren beide Wächter, dazu bestimmt die Moroi von den Strigoi zu beschützen: die bösen, untoten Vampire die töteten, um Ihre Unsterblichkeit zu bewahren.

Die Tage waren länger während dieser Sommerzeit, und es wurde gerade erst dunkel als wir am Haus von Dimitris Familie ankamen. Die Strigoi kamen selten nach Baja, aber sie belagerten gerne die Wege und Straßen die in die Stadt führten. Die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne gaben uns Sicherheit und Dimitri einen schönen Ausblick auf das Haus. Und obwohl er das Auto bereits ausgeschaltet hatte, blieb er noch lange sitzen um das alte zweistöckige Gemäuer zu betrachten. Das rote und goldene Licht, in das es getaucht war, gab ihm den Aussehen, als wäre es nicht von dieser Welt. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Showtime, Genosse. Sie warten auf dich."

Er genoss noch für einen kurzen Augenblick die Stille, nickte kurz und nahm die Körperhaltung an, die ich von ihm kannte, wenn er in den Kampf zog. Wir verließen den Wagen und hatten es gerade halbwegs durch den Vorgarten geschafft, als die Eingangstür aufflog. Helles Licht schien uns entgegen und die Silhouette einer jungen Frau erschien.

„Dimka!"

Wenn ein Strigoi ihm entgegen gesprungen und ihn attackierte hätte, Dimitri hätte sofort reagiert. Aber seine jüngste Schwester zu sehen, ließ seine blitzschnellen Reflexe erstarren und er konnte nur noch zulassen, dass Viktoria die Arme um ihn schwang und einen Schwall russischer Wörter auf ihn einprasseln ließ, so schnell, dass ich ihnen nicht folgen konnte.

Dimitri brauchte einige Minuten, um aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und auf russisch zu antworten. Ich stand nervös neben dieser Szenerie bis Viktoria mich wahrnahm. Mit einem Jubelschrei lief sie zu mir, und drückte mich genauso fest an sich, wie vorhin schon ihren Bruder. Ich muss gestehen, ich war fast so schockiert wie er. Als Viktoria und ich uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, waren wir nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen gewesen. Ich war nicht sehr begeistert über ihre Beziehung zu diesem Moroi Typen. Und sie gab mir klar und deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie auf meine Meinung diesbezüglich nicht allzu viel gab. Jetzt schien es aber so, als hätten wir all das hinter uns gelassen, und auch wenn ich nicht verstand, was sie zu mir sagte, so gab mir ihre Körperhaltung doch zu verstehen, dass sie glücklich und sehr dankbar darüber war, dass ich Dimitri zu ihr zurück gebracht hatte.

Auf Viktorias stürmische Begrüßung folgte nun der Rest der Belikov Familie. Dimitris andere 2 Schwestern, Karolina und Sonya kamen zu uns und umarmten erst ihn, dann mich. Ihre Mutter war geradewegs hinter ihnen. Russische Wörter wurden nur so hin und her geworfen. Normalerweise hätte mich so eine chaotische und stürmische Begrüßung dazu gebracht mit den Augen zu rollen, doch stattdessen stand ich daneben und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Dimitri hatte so viel durchgemacht. Wir alle hatten viel durchgemacht und um ehrlich zu sein war ich davon überzeugt, dass keiner von uns geglaubt hätte, diesen Moment miterleben zu dürfen.

Olena, Dimitri's Mutter, raffte sich als Erste und lachte, während sie sich die Tränen von den Augen wischte. „Kommt rein, Kommt rein,", sagte sie, und erinnerte sich daran, dass ich nicht viel Russisch verstehen konnte, „Wir sollten uns setzen und reden."

Unter Tränen und Gelächter bahnten wir uns einen Weg in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Auch das sah noch genauso aus, wie bei meinem letzten Besuch - warmes Holz auf Boden und in Möbel verarbeitet, in Leder gebundene Bücher mit kyrillischen Titeln. Und dort war auch der Rest der Familie. Karolinas Sohn, Paul beobachtete seinen Onkel mit Bewunderung. Paul hatte Dimitri nicht wirklich gekannt, als er sich in die weite Welt aufmachte. Und die Geschichten, die er über ihn kannte, waren fast schon Märchen. Auf einem Schemel neben Paul saß seine kleine Schwester, und ein noch kleineres Baby lag daneben in einer Wiege. Sonyas Baby, wurde mir dann bewusst. Sie war schwanger gewesen, als ich früher in diesem Sommer besucht hatte.

Ich war es gewohnt immer an Dimitris Seite zu sein, doch jetzt musste ich ihm den Vortritt lassen und mich selbst in den Hintergrund stellen. Er saß auf dem Sofa, flankiert von Karolina und Sonya, beide hatten einen Gesichtsausdruck der sagte, dass sie Angst hatten ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Viktoria, die darüber verärgert war einen erstklassigen Platz verpasst zu haben setzte sich zu Dimitri's Füßen auf den Boden und legte ihren Kopf auf sein Knie. Sie war siebzehn, nur ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber als sie ihn jetzt so liebevoll betrachtete, erschien sie mir wesentlich jünger. Jeder der Geschwister hatte braune Haare und Augen, sie gaben ein hübsches Familienfoto ab, so wie sie jetzt beieinander saßen.

Olena wuselte um uns herum und machte sich Sorgen um unser Wohlbefinden - wir mussten sie erst davon überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war und keiner an Hunger leidete. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Dimitri, umklammerte ihre Hände und lehnte sich begierig zu ihm hin.

„Das ist ein Wunder", sagte sie mit englischem Akzent. „Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Als ich die Nachricht erhielt, konnte ich es nicht glauben. Ich hielt es für einen Fehler, oder eine Lüge". Sie seufzte glücklich. „Aber hier bist du. Lebend. So wie immer".

„So wie immer", bestätigte Dimitri.

„Das ist ein Wunder", sagte sie mit englischem Akzent. „Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Als ich die Nachricht erhielt, konnte ich es nicht glauben. Ich hielt es für einen Fehler, oder eine Lüge". Sie seufzte glücklich. „Aber hier bist du. Lebend. So wie immer".

„So wie immer", bestätigte Dimitri.

„War die erste Geschichte...", Karolina machte eine kurze Pause, und sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als sie nach den passenden Worten suchte., „Also, war die erste Geschichte ein Fehler? Du warst nicht wirklich... wirklich ein Strigoi?"

Die Frage hing für einen Moment in der Luft, wie ein kühler Luftzug in der warmen Abendluft. Für einen kurzen Moment, hatte ich das Gefühl nicht mehr Atmen zu können. Ich war plötzlich ganz weit weg, in einem anderen Zimmer, gefangen mit einem anderen Dimitri. Er war einer dieser Untoten, mit kalkweißem Gesicht und blutroten Pupillen. Seine Stärke und Schnelligkeit war weit entfernt von seinem jetzigen Zustand, und er hatte diese Fähigkeiten genutzt um seine Opfer zu jagen und ihr Blut zu trinken. Er war furchteinflößend gewesen - und er hatte mich fast getötet.

Sekunden später setze meine Atmung wieder ein. Dieser Dimitri war weg. Dieser eine, der liebevolle, liebende und lebende - war im Hier und Jetzt. Kurz bevor er antwortete, begegneten seine dunklen Augen meinen, und ich wusste das er an dieselben Dinge gedacht hatte wie ich. Diese Vergangenheit war schrecklich, und schwierig abzuschütteln.

„Nein", sagte er, „Ich war ein Strigoi. Ich war einer von ihnen. Ich tat … schreckliche Dinge." Die Worte waren sanft, doch der Ton seiner Stimme sprach Bände. Die gespannten Gesichter seiner Familie verdunkelten sich. „Ich war verloren. Hoffnungslos. Nur... Rose glaubte an mich. Rose gab niemals auf".

„Wie ich vorhergesagt hatte".

Eine neue Stimme drang durch das Wohnzimmer zu uns, und wir sahen alle zu der Frau auf, die plötzlich an der Tür stand. Sie war wesentlich kleiner als ich, doch sie hatte diese Art von Persönlichkeit, mit der man einen ganzen Raum füllen konnte. Es war Yeva, Dimitri's Großmutter. Sie war klein und zart, und mit schneeweißem Haar. So das viele aus der Umgebung dachten sie sei eine Art Hexe oder eine Schamanin. Mir kam ein anderer Begriff in den Sinn, obwohl er stark nach einer Hexe klang, wenn ich an Yeva dachte.

„Das haben Sie nicht", sagte ich zu ihr, unmöglich meine Verärgerung im Zaum zu halten. „Alles was Sie mir sagten war, dass ich von hier weggehen soll, um etwas anderes zu tun".

„Genau", antwortete sie mir, und ihr Lächeln hinterließ Falten in ihrem Gesicht. „Du solltest meinen Dimka zurückbringen". Sie durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, aber Dimitri war bereits nach der Hälfte bei ihr . Er nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr auf russisch „Großmutter" ins Ohr. Der merkwürdige Größenunterschied zwischen den Beiden gab dieser Situation etwas leicht komisches.

„Aber Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass es das sein wird, was ich tun werde", argumentierte ich, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte. Ich wusste ich sollte dieses Thema einfach fallen lassen, aber etwas an Yeva traf bei mir immer den falschen Nerv. „Das können Sie sich jetzt nicht Zugute schreiben."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie mit steinerner Miene, und ihre dunklen Augen schienen sich durch mich hindurch zu bohren.

„Warum hast du mir dann nicht gesagt, was ich tun sollte?", fragte ich.

Yeva überlegte einen Moment ehe sie antwortete „Das wäre zu einfach gewesen – du musstest dafür arbeiten."


	2. Chapter 2

Ich spürte wie mir die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Durch den Raum fing Dimitri meinen Blick auf. Tu es nicht, Rose, schien sein Blick mir sagen zu wollen. Lass es sein. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er sich über die Situation amüsierte, als würde er sich an etwas aus unserer alten Schüler-Lehrer Zeit erinnern. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Er wusste, dass ich bei möglichem Gewinn – dies mit der alten Großmutter ausdiskutieren würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich verlieren. Mit einem kurzen Nicken klappte ich meinen Mund wieder zu. Okay Hexe, dachte ich, dieses Mal gewinnst du. Yeva zeigte mir ein zahnloses Grinsen.

„Aber wie ist es passiert", fragte Sonya und wechselte so taktvoll das Thema, in ein weniger gefährliches Gebiet. „Ich meine die Rückverwandlung in einen Dhampir?".

Dimitris und mein Blick trafen sich erneut, aber die Fröhlichkeit von vorhin war verflogen. „Geist", sagte er ruhig. Dieses Wort ließ bei seinen Schwestern kurz den Atem stocken. Die Moroi können über die Elemente herrschen, die Meisten von ihnen jedoch machten nur Gebrauch von den vier physischen Elementen; Erde, Luft, Wasser und Feuer. Vor kurzem wurde ein sehr seltenes Element wieder entdeckt: Geist. Mit ihm konnten geistige Fähigkeiten und das Heilen eingesetzt werden, jedoch fiel es vielen Moroi und Dhampiren schwer dies anzuerkennen.

„Meine Freundin Lissa nutzte Geist während ein silberner Pfahl durch ihn gestoßen wurde", erklärte ich. Obwohl ich all das noch einmal durchmachen würde um Dimitri zu retten, hatte ich immer noch Probleme das Bild abzuschütteln, das ihn mit einem silbernen Pfahl durchs Herz gerammt, zeigte. Bis zum letzten Moment, hatte niemand von uns gewusst, ob ihn das töten würde oder nicht.

Pauls Augen wurden groß. „Lissa? Du meinst doch nicht etwa Königin Vasilisa?".

„Oh doch", sagte ich. „Genau sie". Manchmal war es immer noch schwer mich daran zu erinnern, dass meine beste Freundin aus Kindergartentagen nun die Königin der gesamten Moroi Welt war. Die Wahl sie zur Königin zu machen, erschien den Meisten eher kontrovers. Einige ihrer Feinde waren Gewalttaten nicht abgeneigt – und sie eine Woche alleine zu lassen um hier zu sein, hatte mich extrem nervös gemacht. Nur das Wissen, dass sie von Wächtern beschützt wurde – und der Drang Dimitris Familie zu zeigen, dass er nicht länger zu den Untoten zählte – ließen mich diesen Trip unternehmen.

Die Belikovs und ich blieben lange wach und wir beantworteten die vielen Fragen. Schon bevor Dimitri in einen Strigoi verwandelt worden war, war er lange nicht zu Hause gewesen. Er versuchte immer wieder herauszufinden was seine Familie die letzten Jahre gemacht hatte, aber sie winkten ab. Sie glaubten nicht, dass ihre eigenen Erlebnisse wichtig waren. Er war ihr Wunder. Und sie konnten nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Ich kannte das Gefühl.

Als Paul und seine Schwester schon auf dem Boden eingeschlafen waren, wurde uns endgültig klar, dass es auch für uns anderen an der Zeit war zu Bett zu gehen. Morgen würde ein großer Tag werden. Ich hatte Dimitri geneckt, dass seine Familie die Gedenkfeier, die sie zuvor für ihn geworfen hatten übertreffen würden und es stellte sich heraus, das ich Recht hatte.

„Jeder möchten dich sehen,", erklärte uns Olena als sie uns unser Zimmer zeigte. Ich wusste mit ''Jeder'' war Bajas Dhampir-Gemeinschaft gemeint. „So unglaublich das auch für uns scheint, ist es für die anderen noch unglaublicher. Also ... sagten wir ihnen sie sollen bis morgen warten. Jeder von ihnen."

Ich riskierte einen Blick zu Dimitri, neugierig auf seine Reaktion. Er war nicht der Typ der gerne im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Und ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie es ihm ging den schrecklichsten und traumatisierendsten Tag seines Lebens zu feiern. Für einen Moment spiegelte sein Gesicht den ruhigen emotionslosen Ausdruck wider, den er so perfektioniert hatte. Dann verzog es sich zu einem entspannten Grinsen.

„Natürlich", antwortete er seiner Mutter, „ich freue mich drauf".

Olena erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einem noch strahlenderen, und wünschte uns eine gute Nacht.

Als sie gegangen war, setzte sich Dimitri auf die Bettkante, und stütze seine Ellbogen auf die Knie. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und murmelte irgendetwas auf Russisch. Ich verstand nicht was er sagte, vermutete aber, dass es etwas in der Richtung wie „In was hab ich mich da nur wieder reingeritten" sein musste.

Ich ging zu ihm, setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn ansehen zu können. „Warum so traurig, Genosse?"

„Du weißt warum", antwortete er und zupfte an einer meiner Haarlocken, „Ich werde über..., nun über diese Zeit sprechen müssen."

Sympathie durchflutete mich. Ich wusste, dass er sich schlecht fühlte, wegen dem, was er als Strigoi alles getan hatte und er hatte erst vor kurzem akzeptiert, dass dies nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Er wurde gegen seinem Willen von einem anderen Strigoi gelenkt, und war nicht Herr seiner Sinne gewesen. Trotzdem war es schwierig sich dies alles einzugestehen.

„Es stimmt", sagte ich. „Aber sie werden nur darüber sprechen, um den Rest der Geschichte zu erfahren. Niemand wird sich darauf konzentrieren was du als Strigoi getan hast. Sie wollen wissen wie es möglich ist, dass du zurückkommen konntest. Das Wunder. Ich habe diese Leute dieses Jahr schon einmal gesehen. Sie hielten dich für tot. Nun wollen sie mit dir feiern, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst. Das ist es, auf was sie sich konzentrieren werden." Ich presste meine Lippen auf seine. „Und das ist auch mein Lieblingsteil der Geschichte."

Er zog mich näher an sich. „Mein Lieblingsteil ist der, wo du Gefühle in mich hinein geprügelt und mich dazu gebracht hast aufzuhören mich selbst zu bemitleiden."

„Hinein geprügelt? Das stimmt aber so nicht ganz mit meiner Erinnerung überein." Um fair zu sein, in der Vergangenheit hatten Dimitri und ich uns des öfteren geschlagen oder geprügelt. Anders ließ sich das auch nicht mit dem strikten Wächtertraining vereinbaren. Ihn jedoch dazu zu bringen seine Strigoi Tage zu bewältigen ... nun das hatte weniger mit Prügel und mehr damit zu tun, nicht allzu streitlustig während seiner Selbstheilungsphase zu sein. Und ja, da gab es einmal diesen Vorfall in einem Hotelzimmer, ohne Kleidung, doch ich denke nicht, dass dies so notwendig für seinen Heilungsprozess gewesen ist.

Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, als sich Dimitri mit mir auf das Bett zurückfallen lies, dass er sich genau an diese Szene zurückerinnerte. „Vielleicht brauchst du nur Hilfe dich daran zu erinnern" sagte er.

„Erinnern, hm?" Eingekuschelt in seine Arme sah ich einen leichten Lichtschein unter dem Türspalt flackern, „Ich fühle mich schon schlecht genug, dass wir in dem Haus deiner Mutter ein eigenes Zimmer für uns haben. Es ist als wollten wir uns mit irgendwas davonstehlen."

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Sie sind wirklich sehr aufgeschlossen", sagte er. „Außerdem, nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben? Ich denke wir könnten bereits verheiratet sein, so wie sie sich alle sorgen."

„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch" erwiderte ich. Als ich zur Beerdigung hier war, hatten die meisten der anderen Dhampire mich praktisch wie seine Witwe behandelt. Dhampir Beziehungen machten sich nicht viel aus Zeremonien.

„Keine schlechte Idee", zog er mich auf.

Ich versuchte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite zu stoßen, was ziemlich schwierig war wen man bedachte wie verschlungen wir auf dem Bett lagen. „Nein. Keine Chance, Genosse". Ich liebte Dimitri mehr als alles andere, aber abgesehen von seinen Neckereien, wusste er, dass ich nicht bereit war zu heiraten bevor ich nicht die zwanzig Jahre geknackt hatte. Er war sieben Jahre älter als ich, eine Hochzeit war in seinem Alter wohl nicht zu weit hergeholt. Für mich jedoch, und obwohl ich keinen anderen außer ihn wollte, war es viel zu früh mit achtzehn eine junge verheiratete Frau zu sein.

"Das sagst du jetzt", sagte er und versuchte eine Lache zu unterdrücken, „doch eines Tages gibst du nach."

„Auf keinen Fall", antwortete ich. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren in kleinen Kreisen über meinen Nacken, füllten meine Haut mit Hitze. „Du hast da einige ziemlich überzeugende Argumente, aber du bist noch weit davon entfernt dieses Gespräch zu gewinnen."

„Ich habe es noch nicht mal richtig versucht," antwortete er mit leichter Arroganz. „Wenn ich möchte, kann ich sehr überzeugend sein".

„Wirklich? Na dann beweise es". Seine Lippen bewegten sich auf meine zu.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst".

Die Gäste kamen früh an. Natürlich waren die Belikov Frauen alle wach und schon länger auf als Dimitri und ich. Der Jetlag machte uns noch immer zu schaffen. In der Küche war einiges los, und ein köstlicher Duft erfüllte das Haus. Um ehrlich zu sein sagte mir die russische Küche nicht allzu sehr zu, doch einige Gerichte, vor allem die von Olena zubereiteten, schmeckten mir ausgezeichnet. Sie und ihre Töchter backten und kochten eine enorme Anzahl von allem Möglichen, was leicht ins Exzessive geriet, nachdem jeder Gast der kam auch noch etwas zum Essen mitbrachte. Dies erinnerte mich stark an Dimitris Beerdigung, nur war diesmal die Stimmung deutlich fröhlicher.

Anfänglich hatte jeder Schwierigkeiten mit der Situation. Und obwohl er sich bemühte, sich auf das Positive zu konzentrieren, hatte Dimitri immer noch leichte Probleme darüber hinwegzukommen, dass das Hauptaugenmerk doch auf seiner Zeit als Strigoi lag. Einige der Gäste waren genauso nervös, man hatte das Gefühl, dass einige dachten wir hätten einen riesigen Fehler begangen, da Dimitri noch immer ein blutrünstiges und untotes Wesen sei. Natürlich brauchte es nur ein Gespräch von fünf Minuten, um sich von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen und schon bald verflog aller Anspannung. Dimitri kannte fast alle noch aus seiner Kindheit, und freute sich immer mehr darüber familiäre Gesichter zu sehen. Sie wiederum waren mehr als froh darüber seine Rettung zu feiern.

Ich konnte dies alles in Ruhe beobachten. Einige der Besucher hatte ich schon davor getroffen, und auch wenn mich einige grüßten, so war es doch klar, dass Dimitri die Hautaufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Einige der Gespräche waren auch in Russisch, doch es genügte mir sein Gesicht zu beobachten. Als er sich in einem Kreis aus Freunden und Familie wiederfand, konnte ich erkennen wie sich eine innere Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete. Die Spannung die permanent durch seinen Körper floss verschwand ein wenig, und ihn in so einem Moment zu sehen, berührte mich zutiefst.

„Rose?"

Ich beobachtete belustigt wie sich einige Kinder ernsthaft mit Dimitri unterhielten. Als ich meinen Namen hörte, war ich überrascht zwei familiäre und mir sehr willkommene Gesichter zu sehen.

„Mark, Oksana!", Ich umarmte das Pärchen herzlich, „Mit euch beiden hatte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Wie hätten wir nicht hier sein können?", fragte Oksana. Sie war eine Moroi, fast 30 Jahre älter als ich aber immer noch betörend schön. Sie war auch eine der wenigen die Geist benutzten, die ich kannte. Neben ihr stand ihr Ehemann Mark und lächelte mich an. Er war ein Dhampir, was ihre Beziehung zum Skandal werden ließ, weswegen die beiden meist unter sich blieben. Oksana nutze Geist als Mark in einem Kampf getötet wurde. So wie auch Dimitri mit dieser Kraft von den Strigoi zurückgeholt wurde. Man nannte diese Leute dann schattengeküsst.

„Wir wollten dich wieder sehen," erklärte Mark. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Dimitri. „Und natürlich wollten wir uns selbst von dem Wunder überzeugen."

„Du hast es geschafft", Oksanas Gesicht füllte sich mit Erstaunen. „Du konntest ihn aus all dem retten".

„Und noch dazu nicht so wie ich eigentlich wollte", bemerkte ich. Als ich das letzte Mal in Russland war, war mein eigentliches Ziel Dimitri zu jagen und anschließend zu töten, um seine Seele vor dieser dunklen Bedrohung zu retten. Ich dachte nicht, dass es eine Alternative geben würde.

Oksana war verständlicherweise neugierig über die Rolle die Geist spielte um Dimitri zurückzuholen, und ich gab ihr so viele Informationen wie möglich. Die Zeit rannte nur so davon. Der Tag ging in den Abend über und einige der Gäste holten den Wodka hervor, der mir beim letzten Mal schon zum Verhängnis geworden war. Mark und Oksana waren gerade dabei mich zu überreden, dem Wodka nochmal eine Chance zu geben als eine unbekannte Stimme meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Die Stimme sprach zwar nicht mich direkt an, doch konnte ich sie umgehend durch all den restlichen Lärm der durchs Haus schallte ausmachen – da sie Englisch sprach.

„Olena? Olena? Wo sind Sie? Wir müssen über den Blutkönig sprechen!"

Der Stimme folgend konnte ich bald einen etwa fünf Jahre älteren Typen erkennen, der sich seinen Weg durch die Menge auf Olena hin bahnte, die wiederum direkt neben ihrem Sohn stand. Die meisten schenkten ihm wenig Aufmerksamkeit, doch einige stoppten ihre Gespräche und beobachteten ihn wie ich, mit einiger Überraschung. Er war ein Mensch – der einzige Mensch hier, meines Erachtens nach. Menschen und Dhampire waren sich sehr ähnlich, doch es war eine Gabe meiner Rasse, Menschen von Dhampiren unterscheiden zu können.

„Olena". Atemlos kam er neben Olena zu stehen, und gab mir das erste Mal freie Sicht auf ihn. Er hatte ordentlich zurückgekämmtes schwarzes Haar und trug einen sehr akkuraten grauen Anzug, das ihm ein professionelles Auftreten verlieh. Als er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, verfing sich das Licht auf seiner Wange und gab ein goldenes kleines Tattoo preis. Und dies erklärte sein Erscheinen. Er war ein Alchemist.

Olena unterhielt sich gerade mit einer Nachbarin als sie endlich den Alchemisten wahrnahm nachdem er ihren Namen drei weitere Male gerufen hatte. Dimitris Mutter wendete sich ihm freundlich und lächelnd zu, jedoch konnte ich das Unwohlsein das ihre Augen ausdrückten wahrnehmen.

„Henry", sagte sie. „Schön Sie wiederzusehen".


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Er rückte sich seine Brille zurecht. „Wir müssen über den Blutkönig reden".

Je länger er sprach, desto mehr konnte ich einen kleinen Akzent wahrnehmen. Er war Brite, nicht wie ich Amerikanerin.

„Dies ist gerade kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt" antwortete Olena. Sie zeigte auf Dimitri, der seinerseits den Alchemisten eingehend betrachtete. „Mein Sohn ist zu Besuch. Ich hatte ihn mehrere Jahre nicht gesehen."

Henry nickte Dimitri kurz zu und drehte sich wieder zu Olena. „Der Zeitpunkt ist nie richtig. Je länger wir es vor uns herschieben, desto mehr Menschen werden verletzt. Ein weiterer Mensch wurde letzte Nacht getötet – Sie wissen davon."

Diese Information ließ einige Gäste die in der Nähe standen verstummen. Mich selbst brachte sie dazu, zu Dimitri und Olena zu eilen. „Wer wurde getötet?", fragte ich. „ Und wer hat getötet?".

Henry musterte mich von oben bis unten. Und es war nicht die Art von Musterung herausfinden zu wollen, ob ich heiß war oder nicht. Es war mehr um herauszufinden ob ich es Wert war überhaupt eine Antwort von ihm zu erhalten. Anscheinend nicht. Er drehte sich wieder zu Olena.

„Sie müssen etwas tun" sagte er.

Olena warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Warum denken Sie, dass ich da was tun könnte?"

„Weil Sie … nun, Sie sind so was wie ein Anführer, hier in dieser Gegend. Wer sonst könnte Dhampire dazu organisieren, sich diesem Gräuel entgegenzustellen?"

„Ich führe niemanden an", sagte Olena mit einem Kopfschütteln, „Und die Leute hier können nicht einfach per Notiz in einen Kampf hineingezogen werden."

„Aber sie wissen wie man kämpft" entgegnete Henry, „Ihr alle seid trainiert, auch wenn ihr keine Wächter geworden seid."

„Wir sind darauf trainiert uns zu verteidigen" korrigierte sie ihn, „Jeder hier von uns würde verschwinden wenn Strigoi erscheinen würden. Wir suchen keinen Ärger. Nun ja, ausgenommen die Unversprochenen. Aber sie sind momentan alle fort. Sobald sie im Herbst wieder kehren, würden sie mit Freuden diese Aufgabe für dich übernehmen."

Henry seufzte voller Frustration. „Wir können nicht bis Herbst warten! Menschen sterben jetzt!"

„Menschen die zu dumm sind, Ärger fernzubleiben", ergänzte eine Dhampir Frau.

„Der sogenannte Blutkönig ist nur ein gewöhnlicher Strigoi", fügte ein anderer Zuhörer hinzu, „Niemand besonderes. Menschen müssen ihm einfach nur fernbleiben und er zieht weiter."

Ich hatte keine genaue Ahnung was hier gerade passierte, aber Puzzlestücke rückten aneinander. Alchemisten gehörten zu den wenigen Menschen die von Dhampiren und Vampiren wussten. Und obwohl wir oft mit Menschen lebten und zusammen trafen, so taten wir doch einen ausgezeichneten Job unsere wahre Natur zu verbergen. Alchemisten glaubten, dass Vampire und Dhampire dunkle Geschöpfe waren, ohne die der Mensch besser auskam. Alchemisten fürchteten sich davor, dass unsere Existenz herauskam und einige willensschwache Menschen sich dann freiwillig in Strigoi verwandeln lassen würden. Deswegen halfen uns Alchemisten unsere Existenz zu verbergen und Morde von Strigoi zu vertuschen. Schlussendlich machten es Alchemisten eindeutig klar, sie halfen in erster Linie Menschen und in zweiter Linie uns. Wenn es also da draußen etwas gab, das seine Schützlinge in Gefahr brachte, war es kein großes Wunder das Henry so mitgenommen aussah.

„Fangen Sie ganz von vorne an", sagte Dimitri und trat einen Schritt näher. Bis jetzt hatte er geduldig zugehört, aber auch er hatte Grenzen wenn es darum ging, dass jemand seiner Mutter Befehle zu erteilen versuchte, „Jemand muss erklären wer der Blutkönig ist, und warum er Menschen tötet."

Henry musterte Dimitri mit dem gleichen abschätzigen Blick wie zuvor mich. Nur dass ihm Dimitri anscheinend Wert war zu antworten. „Der Blutkönig ist ein Strigoi, der nordwestlich von hier lebt. Dort ist ein Hügelvorland mit einigen Höhlen und verschlungenen Wegen, und dort soll er leben. Wir wissen nicht genau in welcher Höhle, aber es gibt Anhaltspunkte die darauf verweisen, dass er sehr alt und sehr mächtig ist."

„Also dann, … macht er was, Jagd auf Wanderer die dort zufällig vorbeikommen?" fragte ich.

Henry schien überrascht, dass ich das Wort ergriffen hatte – antwortete aber diesmal.

„Das ist kein zufälliges vorbeiwandern – sie suchen nach ihm. All die Menschen in diesen Dörfern sind abergläubisch und geläutert. Sie haben diesen legendären Ruf erfunden und ihm den Namen des Blut Königs gegeben. Sie verstehen nicht wirklich was er ist, nun – natürlich nicht. Trotz allem muss er nur warten, denn nur allzu oft setzt sich jemand in den Kopf den Blut König zu besiegen. Also rennen sie kopflos los, verschwinden auf den verschlungenen Pfaden – und kommen nie wieder zurück."

„Dämlich!", rief die Frau von vorhin und ich war geneigt ihr zuzustimmen.

„Ihr müsst etwas tun", wiederholte Henry – und sah nun zu jedem als er sprach, verzweifelt um Hilfe suchend, „Meine Leute können diesen Strigoi nicht töten. Ihr müsst das tun. Ich habe bereits mit Wächtern aus den größeren Städten gesprochen, aber sie sind nicht gewillt ihre Moroi zu verlassen. Das bedeutet, dass es nun an euch liegt".

„Vielleicht verbreiten sich die Gerüchte und die Menschen bleiben doch fern", sagte Olena.

„Wir hoffen, dass dies geschieht, aber dem ist nicht so", sagte Henry. Etwas in der Art und Weise wie er sprach, ließ mich glauben er habe dies bereits mehrere Male erklärt. Hätte er nicht so ein arrogantes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, so hätte ich fast Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. „Und bevor jemand die Vermutung anstellt, ich denke nicht, dass ein Mensch jemals das Glück haben wird, den Blutkönig zu töten."

„Natürlich nicht."

Stille lag über uns, und verstärkte sich noch als Yeva eintrat. Wie schaffte sie es immer, wie aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen? Sie kam näher während sie sich auf einen knorrigen Gehstock stütze, den sie wahrscheinlich nur nutzte um Leute damit stoßen zu können. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Henry, schien aber zufrieden damit, die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes auf sich zu ziehen.

„Nur jemand der die Straße des Todes entlang gelaufen ist, kann den Blutkönig töten." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause. „So habe ich es vorhergesehen".

Niemand traute sich dies auch nur in Frage zu stellen. Es lag wie immer an mir, die Vorhersehung in Frage zu stellen. „Also bitte! Das könnte hundert verschiedene Sachen bedeuten!".

Henry runzelte die Stirn, "Hier stimme ich zu. Die Straße des Todes entlang gelaufen zu sein könnte alles bedeuten. Jemand der fast gestorben ist, jemand der getötet hat, jeder Krieger oder Kämpfer der..."

„Dimka" rief Viktoria. Ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie in unserer Nähe stand. Ein paar Leute standen vor ihr, doch als sie sprach wichen sie zur Seite und ließen sie durch, „Großmutter meint Dimka. Er lief die Straße des Todes entlang und kehrte zurück."

Gemurmel füllte den Raum als sich alle Augen auf Dimitri richteten. Viele nickten zustimmend zu Viktorias Aussage. Ich hörte einen Mann sagen: „Dimitri ist der Eine. Es ist sein Schicksal den Blutkönig zu töten!" Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das genau der Typ war, der vorhin noch meinte der Blut König wäre nichts Besonderes und existiere überhaupt nicht. Die Anderen stimmten ihm aber zu. „Yeva Belikov hat gesagt es ist so" sagte jemand anderes, „Und sie hat immer Recht".

„Das ist überhaupt nicht das was sie sagte!" schrie ich.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte Dimitri gefasst. „Ich werde diesem Strigoi ein Ende bereiten."

Jubel brach aus, so dass niemand mich sagen hörte, „Du musst aber nicht! Sie hat niemals gesagt, dass du es bist."

Ich korrigiere mich - eine Person hörte mich. Dimitri. „Roza", seine Stimme durchbrach den aufsteigenden Lärm. Es war nur ein Wort, doch wie so oft schaffte er es damit tausend Dinge zu sagen, die vorwiegend ''Wir sprechen später'' beinhalteten.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir kommen", sagte Mark. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Wenn du das möchtest". Abgesehen von seinem grauen Haar, war Mark immer noch muskulös und sehnig, und hatte etwas an sich, dass einen davon überzeugte, dass er mehr als fähig war, Strigois in den Arsch zu treten.

„Natürlich, ich fühle mich geehrt", sagte Dimitri. „Aber das war's". Diesen letzten Teil fügte er noch hinzu, da auf einmal die Hälfte des Raumes gewillt war mit ihm zu gehen. Sie rollten ihre Augen aufgrund Henry's Vorschlag, doch nun mit Dimitri an Bord hatte das Vorhaben einen heldenhaften Status.

„Was ist mir mir?", fragte ich trocken.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Dimitris Lippen. „Ich dachte, das wäre eine Selbstverständlichkeit."

Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mit ihm privat zu sprechen, da seine Rückkehr immer noch gefeiert wurde und nun die anstehende Herausforderung natürlich auch gefeiert werden musste. Der Einzige der noch ungeduldiger war als ich, war Henry. Er freute sich darüber endlich Hilfe gefunden zu haben, doch nun wollte er mit der Planung dieser Unternehmung starten. Und das gemeinsam mit Dimitri. Nachdem dies offensichtlich nicht mehr passieren würde, verließ uns Henry und wollte am Morgen wieder kommen.

Es war fast Mitternacht als die restlichen Gäste sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten, und Dimitri und ich auf unser Zimmer gingen. Ich war erschöpft, doch hatte ich trotzdem genug Energie mit ihn zu schimpfen.

„Du weißt, dass Yeva nicht genau gesagt hat, dass du derjenige bist, der den Blut König Typen töten soll?". Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust um imposanter zu wirken, „Viktoria - und genau genommen jeder andere - kamen einfach zu diesem Schluss".

„Ich weiß", sagte Dimitri und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, „Aber jemand muss ihn töten. Selbst wenn diese Menschen es von sich aus probieren, diese Bedrohung gehört vernichtet. Meine Mutter hat Recht, Dhampire von hier sind vor allem auf Abwehr fokussiert. Du und ich, wir sind die Einzigen die eine vollständige Wächterlaufbahn durchlebt haben. Und Mark natürlich".


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Ich nickte langsam. "Das ist der Grund, warum du ihm erlaubt hast dich zu begleiten? Ich dachte, weil er der Erste war der gefragt hat, und nicht einer dieser Möchtegern Kämpfer war, die einen Teil deines Könnens erleben wollten."

Dimitri lächelte und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Diese Leute können kämpfen. Sie würden bis zum Tode kämpfen, wenn Ihr Zuhause angegriffen werden würde. Doch freiwillig in einen Kampf ziehen? Mark ist der Einzige von Ihnen den ich mitnehmen würde. Und er ist nicht mit dir vergleichbar."

„Nun", sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn auf das Bett, „Das ist das klügste was ich den ganzen Abend über gehört habe." Etwas anderes wurde mir klar. „Mark kann Strigoi auch aufspüren." Das war ein Nebeneffekt, wenn man von den Toten wieder auferstanden war. „Hmm, ich denke das sollte verrückt genug sein, dass es klappt".

Dimitri küsste mich auf die Stirn, "Gib es zu! Es macht dir nichts aus diesen Strigoi zu jagen. Was wir tun ist das Richtige. Selbst wenn sich die Menschen freiwillig dazu entscheiden ihm entgegen zu treten – so sterben doch Unschuldige wegen ihm."

„Ja, ja, es ist das Richtige. Ich hätte mich eventuell freiwillig gemeldet." Ich seufzte. „Ich hasse es nur, Yeva auch nur einen weiteren Grund zu geben, der ihren Glauben verstärkt, dass sie das Schicksal des Universums bestimmt."

Er lachte leise, „Wenn du vorhast ein Mitglied dieser Familie zu werden, dann solltest du dich besser daran gewöhnen."

Dimitri und ich hatten am nächsten Morgen keinen Kater, aber keiner von uns war großartig erfreut als Henry im Morgengrauen erschien, um ''endlich mit der Planung zu beginnen''. Wie andere Alchemisten die ich traf, war auch Henry keiner der seine Hände schmutzig machen wollte. Er hatte auch nicht vor mit uns zu kommen, um den Blut König zu erledigen. Und wie andere Alchemisten so legte auch Henry viel Wert auf Papierkram und Pläne.

Er brachte Tonnen von Karten und Diagrammen der Landschaft mit, die der Blut König als sein Zuhause bestritt, sowie eine Auflistung aller Orte, die von ihm angegriffen worden waren. Alchemisten lieben Listen. Olena machte uns währenddessen einen sehr starken Kaffee, der nur weniger stark, als der örtliche Wodka war. Der Koffeinschub half uns jedoch wach zu werden und unsere Vorgehensweise zu planen.

„Die Region ist nicht so groß", bemerkte Henry und tippte auf die Karten, „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihn niemand bei Tageslicht finden kann. Die Region ist klein genug, dass jemand innerhalb eines Tages alle Höhlen durchsuchen kann. Bis jetzt wurden sie immer von der Nacht überrascht und getötet."

Meine Gedanken flogen zu einem anderen Höhlensystem, auf der anderen Seite des Erdballs.

„Die Höhlen sind miteinander verbunden", sagte ich langsam – und verfolgte die Markierungen die auf einer Karte die Eingänge zeigten, „Du kannst ihn den ganzen Tag suchen und nicht finden, da er sich bewegt – im Untergrund."

„Ausgezeichnet Roza" murmelte Dimitri anerkennend.

Henry machte einen überraschten Eindruck. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, "Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit die Sinn ergibt." Ich überflog die Karten, „Gibt es irgendeine Karte die den Untergrund darstellt? Hat irgendwer jemals eine, … nun Ich weiß nicht, … eine geologische Untersuchung oder etwas Ähnliches durchgeführt?" Es schien als wäre jede andere Sicht auf die Region durchgeführt worden, Sattelitenbilder, topografische Zeichnungen, Mineralienanalyse ... Alles bis auf eine Untersuchung was unter der Oberfläche passierte war vorhanden. Henry bestätigte mir meine Vermutung.

„Nein, eine Karte mit Informationen über den Untergrund habe ich nicht.", Dann fügte er hinzu - wohl um die Ehre der Alchemisten zu retten. „Ich denke nicht das so eine Karte überhaupt existiert. Würde sie existieren, so hätten wir sie."

„Das könnte ein Nachteil sein" mutmaßte ich.

„Vielleicht auch nicht" sagte Dimitri und leerte seine Kaffeetasse. „Ich habe eine Idee. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir überhaupt in den Untergrund müssen. Vor allem nicht mit Mark."

Mein Blick traf seinen und ich spürte dieses vertraute elektrische Knistern zwischen uns. Ein Teil dessen, was uns verband war die gegenseitige Anziehung von Aufregung und Gefahr. Genaugenommen war das nichts, was wir suchten, aber wenn es eine Notwendigkeit war zu reagieren, waren wir beide immer bereit, alles Notwendige zu tun. Ich fühlte das Entzünden der Funken zwischen uns, jetzt, da die Aufgabe näher rückte und plötzlich hatte ich eine vage Vorstellung davon, was genau sein Plan war.

„Verrückter Schachzug, Genosse.", neckte ich ihn.

„Nicht bei dem, was du gewohnt bist.", warf er zurück.

Henry blickte ahnungslos und verloren zwischen uns hin und her. „Wovon redet ihr da?"

Dimitri und ich grinsten nur.

Natürlich wurde nicht mehr viel gelächelt, als wir am nächsten Tag vor der Dämmerung aufbrachen. Dimitris Familie zeigte eine widersprüchliche Mischung aus Zuversicht und Nervosität. Trotz Yevas Verkündigung, dass Dimitri garantiert Siegen würde. Doch weder seine Schwestern noch seine Mutter waren völlig unbeschwert darüber Dimitri auszusenden und ihn gegen einen alten und mächtigen Strigoi kämpfen zu lassen, der schon eine lange Tötungsgeschichte hinter sich hatte.

Die Frauen überschütteten ihm mit Umarmungen und guten Wünschen und die ganze Zeit über sah Yeva zu ihnen, auf ihre selbstgefällige, wohl wissende Weise.

Mark kam mit ihnen, er war hartnäckig und wirkte kampfbereit. Henry hatte gesagt, die Baja Dhampire seien „in der Nähe" das Blutkönigs, aber das war eher ein relativer Begriff, denn die Höhlen waren noch etwa sechs Stunden Autofahrt entfernt. Wir waren am nächsten, denn die Höhlen lagen in einer abgelegenen Gegend, in der es nur wenig umliegende Zivilisation gab. In Wirklichkeit dauerte die Fahrt deshalb solang, weil die Straßen in dieser Gegend so schlecht gepflegt waren.

Wir erreichten die Höhlen gegen die Mittagszeit, was so in etwa auch der Plan gewesen war. Es war ein trostloser Ort und wirklich nur ein kleiner Berg soweit man sehen konnte, kaum in der Lage mit viel größeren Gebieten wie dem Ural weit im Osten zu konkurrieren. Dennoch war es höher und steiler als das umliegende Tiefland und bei den steilen Feldwänden war etwas Trittsicherheit erforderlich. Keine der Höhlen waren, von wo wir das Auto geparkt hatten sichtbar, aber ein kleiner, abgenutzter Fußweg schlängelte sich zwischen einigen der Klippen entlang. Von dem, was wir auf Henrys Karte gesehen hatten, führte dieser Pfad ins Herz der Anlage.

„Nichts gegen ein bisschen Bergsteigen.", sagte ich fröhlich und zog meinen Rucksack wieder über die Schulter, „Das könnte schon fast ein Ausflug sein, wäre da nicht … na ihr wisst schon, die Tatsache das wir alle sterben könnten."

Mark hob eine Hand, um seine Augen vor der Sonne zu schützen, während er Dimitri und mich betrachtete, „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ihr Leute von der Art seid, deren Ausflüge immer so enden."

„Das stimmt", sagte Dimitri, der auf dem Weg voraus ging, „Andererseits sind wir heute sicher. Wir haben schließlich die Garantie meiner Großmutter, erinnerst du dich?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen wegen den Spottes in seiner Stimme. Dimitri liebte und verehrte Yeva, aber ich wusste er würde, nicht auf eine ihrer wagen Prophezeiungen vertrauen, um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Sein Glaube lag in dem Silberpflock, den er an seinem Gürtel trug. Der Weg hatte einfach begonnen, wurde aber bald zu einer Herausforderung, als sie höher stiegen und mehr Hindernisse in den Weg traten. Wir mussten um Felsbrocken klettern und einige knifflige Teile, wo der Weg so gut wie verschwunden war, die uns zwangen, uns an die Felswände zu klammern. Als wir das erreichten, was offensichtlich das Zentrum des Komplexes war, war ich überrascht zu sehen auf was für einer Ebene wir standen. Überall um uns herum ragten Klippen in die Höhe, es war wie eine Festung, die uns umgab, aber sie barg ein gewisses Maß an Ruhe. Ich war nicht müde - immerhin sind Dhampire robust – trotzdem war ich froh, dass wir unser Ziel erreicht hatten.

Und das war wo … wir stehen blieben.

Wir setzten uns auf den Boden und holten den Inhalt unserer Rucksäcke hervor und für den Rest des Tages veranstalteten wir eine Art Picknick und faulenzten. Obwohl der Wind hier oben wehte herrschten immer noch Sommertemperaturen und machen das zu einer fast perfekten Picknick-Szenerie. Es stimmte schon, dass die verwitterten Felsen und die verstreute Vegetation kaum idyllisch waren, aber wir breiteten eine Decke aus und aßen unser Mittagessen, welches wir Olenas fabelhaften Kochkünsten zu verdanken hatten. Als wir fertig waren, legte ich mich neben Dimitri während Mark aus einem Stück Holz etwas schnitzte.

Wir redeten über belanglose Dinge und behielten den Small Talk aufrecht. Das war natürlich alles Teil unseres Plans. Nachdem Henry gesagt hatte, dass abenteuerlustige Menschen auf die Jagd gegangen uns getötet worden waren, hatten wir erkannt, dass das der Untergang war: Einfach aufbrechen und sich dann im Labyrinth der Höhlen zu verlaufen, die dieser Blutkönig offensichtlich besser kannte als wir. Wir hatten das nicht vor. Wir würden draußen bleiben und uns nicht mal die Mühe machen unsere Anwesenheit zu verbergen. Denn obwohl Strigoi Menschenblut mochten, so liebten sie das Blut von Moroi und Dhampiren noch mehr. Es war völlig ausgeschlossen, dass dieser Strigoi uns ignorieren konnte, während wir aus seinem Grund und Boden abhangen. Wenn dieser Verstoß ihn nicht herauslocken würde, so würde die Verlockung unseres Blutes es auf jeden Fall. Er würde schließlich zu uns kommen sobald es dunkel würde und wir würden ihn zu unseren Bedingungen bekämpfen.

„Mark, du und Oskana ihr solltet mal zu uns nach Amerika kommen,", sagte ich, „Lissa würde sich wirklich darüber freuen und über Geist reden. Viele Leute würden das gerne."

Mark sah nicht von seiner Schnitzerei auf, „Genau das ist das Problem,", sagte er gut gelaunt, „Wir sind besorgt das zu viele das würden, jetzt, wo alle sich für Geist interessieren. Wir möchten keine wissenschaftlichen Experimente werden."

„Lissa würde das niemals zulassen,", sage ich unnachgiebig, „Und denk an all die guten Dinge, die wir lernen könnten. Geist scheint jeden Tag etwas neues bewerkstelligen zu können." Bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkte fand meine Hand Dimitris. In gerettet zu sehen, war in meinen Augen das Schönste und Beste was Geist überhaupt bewirkt hatte.

„Jetzt sieh mal,", sagte Mark, „Oskana mag ihre Privatsphäre, aber ich weiß auch, das sie wirklich neugierig ist und gerne darüber - ..."

Dimitri schoss aus seiner liegenden Position auf und war augenblicklich steif und konzentriert auf die Art eben, wie nur er es eben tat. Mark war verstummt, als Dimitri sich bewegt hatte und nun stand auch ich auf. Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Pflock und ich sah, das die Hände der Jungs dasselbe taten. Schon als ich es tat, wusste der logische Teil in mir, dass dazu keine Notwendigkeit bestand – nicht wenn wir am helllichten Tag unterwegs waren. Was auch immer Dimitri erschreckt hatte war nicht der Strigoi gewesen, aber dieser Instinkt war schwer abzuschütteln. Sein Blick fiel auf einen großen Haufen Steine und Felsen, die in der Nähe der Felswände lagen. Wortlos deutete er auf sie und dann auf sein Ohr. Mark und ich nickten als wir verstanden.

Ich sah auf eine von Henrys Karten, die wir offen gelassen hatten, und entdeckte sofort die Felsformation, auf die Dimitri hingewiesen hatte. Sie war groß und weitläufig, mit etwas, das wie eine Lücke zwischen ihm und der Klippe aussah. Falls dort etwas war, dass auf uns lauerte oder ausspionierte, wäre es möglich hinter die Formation zu schleichen und unversehens den Spion zu fangen. Ich tippte auf meine Brust und deutete auf die Formation auf der Karte, aber Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf und deutete stattdessen auf sich. Ich erstarrte und wollte schon protestieren, aber dann er winkte zwischen Mark und mir. In dieser unheimlichen Art, wie wir manchmal gleich dachten, wusste ich sofort was Dimitri mir sagen wollte. Mark und ich hatten uns unterhalten, als Dimitri etwas gehört hatte was ihn aufhorchen lies. Wir mussten damit fortfahren, zur Ablenkung, um die potenzielle Bedrohung zu überraschen. Widerwillig nickt ich niedergeschlagen zu Dimitri.

Er kroch weg, still und leise wie eine Katze und ich drehte mich zu Mark und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, worüber wir grade gesprochen hatten. Amerika – Ich hatte versucht ihn aus irgendeinem Grund davon zu überzeugen uns zu besuchen. Reden. Ich musste weiter reden und eine Ablenkung erhalten. So verzweifelt platzte mit dem Ersten heraus, das mir in den Sinn kam.

„Also, ja, Mark …, wenn du, hmm, uns besuchen kommst … könnten wir ja mal essen gehen und du könntest mal amerikanische Küche probieren. Keinen Kohl mehr.", Ich gab ein ungutes Lachen von mir und versuchte nicht auf Dimitri zu starren, der hinter einer felsigen Ecke verschwand. „Wir könnten, du weißt schon, Hot Dogs essen gehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass sind nicht wirklich Hunde, es ist nur ein Name. Das sind diese Fleisch Dinger, die du auf ein Brötchen tust – das ist eine Art von Brot – und dann kannst du sie noch mit anderen Dingen belegen und - …"

„Ich weiß was ein Hot Dog ist:", unterbrach mich Mark. Sein Ton war leicht und im Interesse unseres Beobachters, aber sein Pflock hatte das schnitzende Messer ersetzt.

„Echt?", fragte ich, zu Recht überrascht, „Woher?"

„Wir sind nicht so Rückständig wie du denkst. Wir haben Fernseher und Filme, Außerdem habe ich Sibirien schon mal verlassen, weißt du. Ich war schon in Amerika."

„Wirklich?", ich hatte das nicht gewusst. Ich wusste wirklich nicht viel über seine Geschichte, „Hast du jemals einen Hot Dog probiert?"


	5. Chapter 5

**K** **apitel 5**

„Nein,", sagte er. Seine Augen waren auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo Dimitri verschwunden war, jetzt aber warf er sie kurz auf mich. „Mir wurde einer angeboten … aber er sah nicht so appetitlich aus."

„Was!", rief ich. „Blasphemie. Sie sind köstlich."

„Sind sie nicht komprimierte Tierteile?", wandte er ein.

„Nun, ja ... Ich denke schon. Aber so ist Wurst."

Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas ist nicht richtig an einem Hot Dog."

„Nicht Richtig? Ich denke du meinst zu richtig. Sie sind wie die - ..."

Meine Empörung darüber wurde von einem Schrei unterbrochen und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich aus einem anderen Zweck hier war, als meiner Verteidigung gegenüber einem der besten Lebensmittel im Universum. Mark und ich bewegten uns wie einer und sprinteten zu dem Steinhaufen hinüber und zu der Quelle des Lärms. Dort fanden wir Dimitri, der einen zappelnden Mann festhielt, der eine Lederjacke und Jeans trug. Ich konnte nicht viel mehr über ihn sagen, weil Dimitri das Gesicht des Kerls in den Dreck gedrückt hatte. Als er uns sah, lockerte Dimitri seinen Griff, sodass der Junge zu uns aufblicken konnte. Und als er das tat, sah ich , dass er ein Mensch war, einer der in meinem Alter war.

Er warf einen Blick auf mich und Mark – oder genauer gesagt, zwischen unseren Silberpflöcken, die wir beide in der Hand hielten. Seine graublauen Augen weiteten sich und der Gefangene begann auf Russisch zu plappern. Mark runzelte die Stirn und stellte eine Frage, aber ohne seinen Pflock zu senken. Als der Mensch antwortete klang er beinahe panisch. Dimitri spottete und entließ ihn ganz aus seinem Griff. Der Mensch kletterte weg, nur um zu stolpern und hart auf dem Hintern zu landen. Mark machte eine Bemerkung auf Russisch, und Dimitri begann zu lachen.

„Möchte mir vielleicht irgendjemand erklären, was hier grade passiert?", forderte ich, „Auf Englisch?"

Zu meiner Überraschung war es keiner meiner Kollegen, der antwortete. „Du … du bist Amerikanerin!", rief der Junge und betrachtete mich staunend. Er sprach mit einem heftigen Akzent, „Ich wusste, dass der Ruf des Blutkönigs sich herumgesprochen hatte, aber ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so weit gegangen ist!"

„Nun das hat es auch nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls,", sagte ich. Ich registrierte, dass sowohl Dimitri, als auch Mark ihre Pflöcke wegpackten. „Ich war nur in der Nachbarschaft."

„Ich sagte es dir schon,", sagte Dimitri zu dem Menschen. „Das ist kein Platz für jemanden wie dich. Geh jetzt."

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, sodass seine widerspenstigen blonden Haare noch viel chaotischer erschienen. „Nein! Wir können zusammenarbeiten. Wir sind alle aus dem gleichen Grund hier. Wir sind hier, um den Blutkönig zu töten."

Meine Augen trafen fragend auf Dimitris, aber ich erhielt keine Hilfe. „Wie heißt du?", fragte ich.

„Ivan. Ivan Grigorovitch."

„Nun, Ivan, ich bin Rose und wir schätzen das Angebot für Hilfe, wir haben aber alles unter Kontrolle. Es besteht keine Notwenigkeit für dich hier zu bleiben."

Ivan sah skeptisch aus. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als hättet ihr hier alles unter Kontrolle. Es sieht eher aus als würdet ihr hier ein Picknick veranstalten."

Ich unterdrückte den Drang eine Grimasse zu ziehen. „Wir haben uns nur, ähm, vorbereitet, darauf in Aktion zu treten."

Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Dann bin ich ja genau zur richtigen Zeit gekommen."

Mark seufzte, er verlor langsam wirklich die Geduld. „Junge, das ist kein Spiel. Hast du etwa sowas?" Er zog seinen Silberpflock erneut, um die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen. Ivan starrte ihn an. „Ich denke nicht. Lass mich raten: Du hast einen Holzpflock, liege ich da richtig?"

Ivan errötete. „Nun, ja, aber ich bin wirklich gut im ..."

„Wirklich gut darin umgebracht zu werden,", erklärte Mark, „Du hast nicht die nötigen Fähigkeiten oder auch nur die Waffe dafür."

„Bringt es mir bei,", sagte Ivan eifrig, „Ich sagte euch schon, ich möchte helfen! Es war schon immer mein Traum ein bekannter Vampirjäger zu sein!"

„Das ist kein Ausflug,", sagte Dimitri. Genau wie Mark fand er Ivan auch nicht mehr so komisch. „Wenn du nicht jetzt sofort von hier verschwindest, bringen wir dich persönlich hier weg."

Ivan sprang auf seine Füße. „Okay, ich werde gehen … Ich gehe … Aber seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht meine Hilfe wollt? Ich weiß alles was es über Vampire zu wissen gibt. Niemand in meinem Dorf hat so viel darüber gelesen wie ich und ..."

„Verschwinde!", sagen Mark und Dimitri gleichzeitig.

Ivan ging. Und wir drei beobachteten, wie er den Weg nach unten eilte, der sich seinen Weg durch felsige Hindernisse schlängelte, um zurück zur Hauptstraße zu kommen.

„Idiot", murmelte Mark. Er packte den Pflock erneut weg und drehte sich wieder zu der Stelle, an der wir zuvor gesessen hatten. Nach einigen Sekunden folgten Dimitri und ich ihm.

„Ich habe irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm,", sagte ich, „Er wirkte so … Ich weiß nicht, enthusiastisch. Aber ich beginne auch zu verstehen, warum Henry deswegen so ausgeflippt ist. Wenn alle anderen menschlichen 'Vampir Experten' die kommen, so sind wie er, verstehe ich warum sie alle getötet werden."

„Genau.", sagte Dimitri. Sein Blick war auf Ivans Zurückziehende Figur gerichtet, die jetzt fast unmöglich zu sehen war, als er um einen steinigen Vorsprung ging, „Hoffentlich geht er zurück in sein Dorf und erzählt eine fantastische Geschichte darüber, wie er selbst den Blutkönig getötet hat."

„Stimmt", sagte ich, „Und die Tatsache das wir das erledigen wird ihn unterstützen, wenn die Leute herkommen und sehen, das sie keinen Vampir mehr haben."

Dennoch, konnte ich, als ich mich in unserem provisorischen Lager zurücklehnte, nicht vergessen, wie eifrig der Blick in Ivans Augen war, als er darüber sprach den Blutkönig zu töten. Wie viele andere waren wohl mit der gleichen naiven Haltung hergekommen? Es war entmutigend. Ich war mir der Vorstellung groß geworden, dass die Bekämpfung von Strigoi eine Pflicht und eine Verantwortung war. Es war nicht etwas, das man als Spiel behandelte.

Mark und ich nahmen schließlich unsere Hot Dog Debatte wieder auf, sehr zu Dimitris Belustigung. Dimitri neigte dazu Mark zuzustimmen, was ich schockierend fand. Ich konnte die Schuld nur der Küche geben, sie wurden bereits mit fehlgeleiteten Ansichten großgezogen. Es war einfache Art der Unterhaltung, allerdings wusste ich, dass das Gefühl der Anspannung in jedem von uns anstieg, je weiter die Sonne sich hinunter in Richtung des Horizonts bewegte. Die Silberpflöcke kehrten zurück, und noch bevor die Dunkelheit herein brach, scannten unser Augen ständig die Umgebung. Schatten verdunkelten die Mauern um uns herum und ließen sie etwas geheimnisvoll und bedrohlich wirken.

Wie hatten ein paar elektrische Laternen mitgebracht und eingeschaltet, um in der Dunkelheit besser und leichter sehen zu können. Als Dhampire brauchten wir nicht so viel Licht, wie die Menschen, aber wir brauchten etwas. Die Laternen warfen grade genug Licht für unsere Augen ohne uns zu blenden, so wie es ein Lagerfeuer getan hätte. Bald schon war der Himmel ganz dunkel und wir wussten, dass wir die Zeit übertreten hatten, in der Strigoi sich frei bewegen konnten. Keiner von uns zweifelte daran, ob er kommen würde. Die Frage war, ob er warten und versuchen würde uns zu zermürben, oder ob er plötzlich zuschlagen würde. Als mehr Zeit verging schien, es als würde es ersteres werden.

„Spürst du irgendwas?", flüsterte ich zu Mark. Jene die Schattengeküsst waren, überkam eine Art von Übelkeit, wenn Strigoi in der Nähe waren.

„Noch nicht.", murmelte er zurück.

„Wir hätten Marshmallows mitnehmen sollen", scherzte ich, „Natürlich müssten wir dann mit Sicherheit ein Feuer machen …"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei zerriss die Stille der Nacht.

Ich sprang auf meine Füße und zuckte zusammen. Das Problem mit einem überlegenen Gehör war, dass laute Geräusche wirklich laut waren. Meine Begleiter standen jetzt auch, die Pflöcke zum Einsatz bereit. Mark runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendein Strigoi Trick?"

„Nein", sagte ich und ging in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, „Das war Ivan."

Mark fluchte auf Russisch, etwas das ich von Dimitri kannte, „Er ist nie gegangen.", sagte er.

Dimitri packte mich am Arm, um mich zu beruhigen. „Rose, er ist in einer der Höhlen."

„Ich weiß;", sagte ich. Das hatte ich schon herausgefunden und drehte mich jetzt zu Dimitri um, „Aber was für eine Wahl haben wir noch? Wir können ihn nicht hier zurücklassen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Das ist genau das, was wir vermeiden wollten,", sagte Dimitri grimmig.

„Und es ist eine Falle die der Blutkönig gestellt hat,", fügte Mark hinzu, und ein weiterer Schrei ertönte, „Er will uns, aber er ist zu schlau um raus zu kommen und uns zu holen."

Ich verzog das Gesicht, Mark hatte recht, „Aber das bedeutet auch, dass er Ivan wahrscheinlich nicht sofort töten wird. Er legt sich mit ihm an, um uns zu ihm zu locken. Es gibt also eine Chance, dass wir Ivan retten können." Ich warf meine Hände hoch, weil niemand reagierte. „Ach kommt schon! Könnt ihr wirklich dieses ungeschickte Kind da drin zu sterben zurücklassen?"

Nein natürlich konnten sie das nicht. Dimitri seufzte. „An diesem Punkt wäre es gut eine Karte von den Höhlen zu haben. Besser jedenfalls um einen Hinterhalt einzurichten."

„Leider haben wir diesen Luxus nicht, Genosse.", sagte ich und ging wieder in die Richtung der Höhlen. „Wir müssen wohl oder übel durch die Eingangstür. Und dann kann uns Mark immer noch warnen."

Dann brach eine Debatte zwischen uns dreien aus, darüber, wer führen würde und wer als letzter gehen und eine Laterne tragen würde. Dimitri und Mark brachten lahme Argumente warum grade sie vor mir gehen sollten. Mark's war die Tatsache, das er der älteste war und sein Leben sei eher entbehrlich, was lächerlich war. Dimitris Begründung war, dass er sich sicher war, dank Yaves Prophezeiung. Das war noch lächerlicher und ich wusste, dass er das er das nur sagte um mich zu beschützen. Doch am Ende wurde ich überstimmt und landete hinter ihnen.

Die Dunkelheit verschlang als wir eintraten, tiefer als die Nacht es tat. Die Laterne half ein wenig, aber sie beleuchtete nur eine kurz Strecke vor uns als wir weiter gingen und weiter und weiter ins Ungewisse. Keiner von uns sprach auch nur ein Wort, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir alle das Gleiche dachten. Die Schreie hatten aufgehört. Es konnte bedeuten, dass Ivan tot war. Es bedeutet mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass der Blutkönig uns so weit wie möglich in die Höhlen locken wollte.

Wir bekamen Schwierigkeiten, als wir eine Gabelung in dem Tunnel erreichten. Es bedeutete nicht nur einen Weg zu wählen, sondern auch das der Blutkönig die Möglichkeit hatte uns von hinten anzugreifen. „Welchen Weg?", murmelte Dimitri.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die beiden Optionen. Einer war enger, aber das hatte nichts zu sagen. Man konnte Mark's Gedankengänge in seinem Gesicht ablesen, dann deutete er auf den größeren Tunnel. „Da. Es ist schwach, aber ich kann ihn da spüren."

Wir drei eilten nach vorn und der Tunnel wurde bald weiter und weiter, schließlich endete in einem großen 'Raum' mit drei weiteren Tunnelöffnungen. Bevor irgendjemand von uns die Frage stellen konnte wo man als nächstes hingehen sollte, traf mich etwas schweres und warf mich auf den Boden. Die Laterne flog aus meinem Griff und rollte wundersamerweise weiter ohne zu zerbrechen.

Mein Instinkt rief mir ihr zu folgen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo mein Angreifer war, aber ich rollte weg, sobald ich auch den Höhlenboden traf. Es war eine gute Entscheidung, denn eine halbe Sekunde später bekam ich meinen ersten Eindruck von dem Blutkönig. Die Geschichten waren wahr. Er war alt. Zugegeben, Strigoi alterten nicht, sobald sie verwandelt worden waren und auf den ersten Blick, hatte dieser Kerl das Aussehen von jemandem in den Vierzigern. Wie alle Strigoi hatte er diese schreckliche weiße Haut und das Aussehen des Todes. Ich wusste das ich das rote in seine Augen sehen könnte, wenn das Licht ein wenig besser wäre. Er hatte einen langen Schnurrbart und sein schulterlanges Haar war schwarz mit grauen Streifen, es sah wie etwas aus, das man in den kaiserlichen Tagen Russland sehen würde. Aber es war mehr als der antiquierte Haarschnitt, der sein Alter kennzeichnete. Da war etwas an einem Strigoi, man konnte es spüren, diese alte Boshaftigkeit, die einem bis zu den Konchen ging. Und je mehr das alter zunahm, so nahmen auch Schnelligkeit und Stärke zu.

Und Mann, der Kerl war schnell. An der Stelle, an der ich gestürzt war, holte er aus und schlug mit genug Kraft zu, um mir den Hals zu brechen. Als er merkte, das er mich verpasst hatte, verlor er keinen Moment an Zeit mir an meinen neuen Aufenthaltsort zu folgen, und ich beeilte mich da weg zu kommen. Ich war schnell, aber nicht so schnell wie er und er hatte mich am Ärmel erwischt. Bevor er mich zu sich zeihen konnte, waren auch schon Dimitri und Mark hinter seinem Rücken und zwangen ihn mich freizulassen. Meine Begleiter waren gut – unter den Besten – aber es brauchte jedes Quäntchen ihrer Fähigkeiten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Er wich jedem Schlag ihrer Pflöcke mit der Leichtigkeit eines Tanzes aus.

Ich sprang auf die Füße, bereit mitzumischen und sie zu unterstützen, als ich ein Stöhnen aus einem der Tunnel hörte. Ivan. Ich wollte in den Kampf ziehen, aber Dimitri und Mark hatte schon ein paar Angriffe des Blutkönigs pariert und zwangen die ganze sich auf die andere Seite zu bewegen und meine Freunde standen dann zwischen mir und dem Strigoi. Ohne offensichtliche Chance für mich, ich traf eine Entscheidung, um den unschuldigen zu retten und vertraute Dimitris und Mark's Fähigkeiten. Doch als ich zu dem verästelten Tunnel, sah ich mit unbehaglichem Blick zurück zu Dimitri. Und wieder wurde ich an die lang vergangene Zeit erinnert, in anderen Tunneln.

Dimitri war gebissen und dann gewaltsam in einen Strigoi verwandelt worden. Panik ergriff mich, zusammen mit einer intensiven und irrationalen Notwenigkeit zu ihm zu gehen und mich vor Dimitri zu werfen.

Nein, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Dimitri und Mark würden das schon hinbekommen. Da waren zwei von ihnen gegen einen Strigoi. Es war nicht wie das letzte mal. Ein weiteres Stöhnen von Ivan ließ mich in Aktion treten. Nach allem was ich wusste, könnte er irgendwo sein und verbluten.

Je früher ich ihm half, desto eher würde er überleben. Ich musste die Laterne allerdings zurücklassen, denn Dimitri und Mark brauchten sie eher als ich. Außerdem war der Tunnel schmal genug, als das ich beide Seiten des Tunnels mit den Händen berühren konnte und das gab mir ein gewisses Maß an Führung, als ich in die Dunkelheit eintrat.

„Ivan?", rief ich, mit ein wenig Angst, ich würde über ihn stolpern.

„Hier", meldete sich eine antwortende Stimme. Sie war erstaunlich nahe und ich verlangsamte mein Tempo, ich streckte mich in der Hoffnung ihn vor mir zu fühlen. Augenblicke später berührte ich Haare und eine Stirn. Ich blieb stehen und kniete mich hin.

„Ivan, alles in Ordnung? Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte ich.

„Ich … ich denke schon ..."

Ich hoffte es. Nicht in der Lage ihn zu sehen, hatte ich auch keine Ahnung ob sein Blut direkt vor mir heraussprudelte. Ich fand seine Hand und half ihm auf. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen mich, aber es schien, als hätte er seine Beine unter Kontrolle, was ich als gutes Zeichen sah. Langsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Kampf, wir manövrierten uns umständlich durch den engen Tunnel. Als wir in das Licht traten, war ich entsetzt, das der Blutkönig noch am Leben war.

„Bleib hier.", sagte ich zu Ivan, während ich ihn Richtung Wand bewegte. Er war nicht in so einer kritischen Verfassung, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Es sah aus, als ober der Blutkönig ihn – buchstäblich – ein paar mal herumgeworfen hatte, aber keiner der Schnitte und Prellungen sah schlimm aus. Ich erwartete, dass er sitzen bleiben würde, sodass ich meine Kraft in den Kampf legen konnte, aber stattdessen gingen Ivans Augen auf, als er die Schlacht fand. Mit einer Energie, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, sprang er vorwärts mit seinem lächerlichen Holzpflock und richtete ihn auf den Rücken des Blutkönigs.

„Nein!", schrie ich und eilte ihm nach.

Sein Pflock bohrte sich natürlich nicht in sein Fleisch. Es hatte den Blutkönig nicht mal verletzt. Aber es führte dazu, dass der Strigoi sich, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, vom eigentlichen Kampf abwandte, um Ivan wegzuschlagen. Er flog durch die Höhle und landete hart auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. In dieser Zeit, die nur einen Herzschlag dauerte, handelten Dimitri und Mark mit einer fehlerfreien, wortlosen Effizienz. Dimitri trat mit seinem Fuß die Beine des Blutkönigs unter ihm weg. Mark drängte vorwärts und stürzte seinen Pflock in das Herz des alten Strigoi's. Der Blutkönig erstarrte und wir alle hielten kollektiv den Atem an, als ein Ausdruck des totalen Schocks auf dessen Gesichtszüge fiel. Dann packte ihn der Tod und sein Körper sackte nach vorne.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus und sah zuerst zu Dimitri, ich musste sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut ging. Aber natürlich war alles in Ordnung. Er war schließlich immer noch ein Gott. Es würde schon mehr als einen super starken Strigoi brauchen – selbst einem mit einem so dramatischen Namen – um ihn zu besiegen. Auch Mark ging es allem Anschein gut. Auf der anderen Seite der Höhle saß Ivan und sah erstaunt, aber ansonsten unverletzt aus. Er beobachtete uns mit Staunen, und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er meinen Blick traf. Er hielt den Holzpflock in die Luft, wie eine Art Gruß und grinste.

„Gern geschehen,", sagte er.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ein Teil des Grundes, weshalb Ivan nicht gegangen war, als wir es ihm sagten – abgesehen von diesem idiotischen Gefühl von Heldentum – der war, dass er keine Mittel hatte, um weg zu können. Einige Freunde aus seinem Dorf hatten ihn abgesetzt, mit der Absicht nach zwei Tagen zurück zu kommen, um zu sehen, ob er tot oder lebendig war. Wir konnten ihn kaum dort zurück lassen in seinem ramponierten Zustand, so dass wir die zwei Stunden Fahrt noch machten, um ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Die ganze Zeit über erzählte er immer wieder und wieder, wie er Dimitri uns Mark in letzter Sekunde gerettet hatte und sie sicherlich tot wären, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre.

Ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es nur reines Glück war, dass sie seinetwegen nicht beinahe umgekommen waren, schien an dieser Stelle nutzlos. Wir ließen ihn reden und alle waren erleichtern, als wir sein Dorf erreichten, ein Ort, der Baja aussehen ließ wie New York.

„Manchmal höre ich Berichte von anderen Vampiren", sagte er uns, als er aus dem Auto stieg, „Wenn sie wieder ein Team wollen, lasse ich sie beim nächsten mal zusammen mit mir kommen."

„Vermerkt", sagte ich.

Die einzige Person die mich mehr ärgerte als Ivan war Yeva. Nach fünf Minuten mit ihr, wünschte ich mir plötzlich wieder im Auto mit ihm zu sein.

„So", sagte sie, in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, im Belikov Haus, sitzend, als wäre es ein Thron. „Es scheint wohl so, dass ich Recht hatte."

Ich saß zusammengesunken auf der Couch neben Dimitri, meine Knochen waren müde und ich wünschte ich könnte schlafen, für etwa zwölf Stunden. Mark war schon zu Oksana nach Hause gegangen. Dennoch hatte ich noch genug Mumm in mir um zurück zu argumentieren.

„Nein, eigentlich", gab ich zurück und versuchte ein süffisantes Lächeln aus meinem Gesicht zu halten, „sagten sie Dimitri würde den Blutkönig töten, Er hat es nicht getan. Mark wars."

„Ich sagte, derjenige, der den Weg des Todes gegangen ist, würde siegen.", sagte sie. „Mark wurde mit dem Tod konfrontiert und hat überlebt."

Ich öffnete den Mund, um es zu leugnen, aber das war ihr Punkt. „Okay. Aber als Viktoria sagte Dimitri würde es tun, hast du es nicht verneint."

„Ich habe es aber auch nicht bestätigt."

Ich stöhnte. „Das ist doch lächerlich! Diese 'Vorhersage' bedeutete nichts! Zur Hölle, es hätte auch auf Ivan angewendet werden können, da er fast wegen des Blutkönigs gestorben wäre."

„Meine Prophezeiungen sehen viele Dinge,", antwortete Yeva – was nun wirklich überhaupt keine Antwort war. „Meine nächste ist besonders interessant."

„Uh-huh,", sagte ich, „Lass mich raten. 'Eine Reise'. Das könnte bedeuten Dimitri und ich fahren nach Hause oder Olena geht einkaufen."

„Eigentlich", sagte Yeva, „Sehe ich eine Hochzeit in der Zukunft."

Viktoria hatte unserem Schlagabtausch mit Aufregung zugehört und klatschte in die Hände, „Oh, Rose und Dimka!" Ihre Schwestern nickten aufgeregt.

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie kann man nur sowas sagen? Das kann alles bedeuten! Jemand in der Stadt wird wohl grade heiraten. Oder es ist Karolina – sagtest du nicht, das es ernst zwischen dir und deinem Freund wird? Wenn es meine und Dimitris ist, wird das erst in ein paar Jahren sein – was, wie du behauptest es vorauszusehen, ja 'die Zukunft' ist."

Niemand hörte mir mehr zu. Die Belikov Frauen machten bereits aufgeregt Pläne und spekulierten, ob die Hochzeit hier oder in den USA wäre, und wie schön es zu sehen wäre, wenn Dimitri sich 'endgültig niederlassen' würde.

Ich stöhnte erneut und lehnte mich an ihn. „Unglaublich."

Dimitri lächelte und legte den Arm um mich. „ Glaubst du nicht an das Schicksal, Roza?"

„Sicher,", sagte ich, „Nur nicht an die vagen, verrückten Vorhersagen deiner Großmutter."

„Für mich klingt das gar nicht mal so verrückt.", neckte er mich.

„Du bist genauso verrückt wie sie."

Er küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du das sagst."


End file.
